This disclosure relates to digital-to-analog conversion.
Various devices employ a digital-to-analog converter (DAC) to convert digital values into analog waveforms. For example, a wireless device can generate a digital communication sequence for transmission. The wireless device uses a DAC to convert the digital values of the sequence into analog signals before transmission over the air. In some implementations, a DAC include multiple cells that are assigned to and convert respective bit positions of a digital input, where the bit positions range from a most significant bit (MSB) to a least significant bit (LSB). Devices that use a DAC can include a filter to remove unwanted distortions caused by the DAC.